Рилин
thumb|[[Reeler - мышь, в организме которой не вырабатывается рилин.]] Рили́н ( ; иногда используется ошибочная русская транскрипция — реелин) — белок, содержащийся в мозге и в других тканях и органах тела человека и животных. Этот гликопротеин выполняет множество функций, важнейшей из которых является регулировка миграции и позиционирования нервных стволовых клеток в период фетального и раннего послеродового развития, необходимая для нормального формирования коры и других структур головного мозга. Во взрослом мозге рилин регулирует позиционирование нейронов, образуемых в процессе взрослого нейрогенеза, а также вносит вклад в работу механизмов памяти и обучения, модулируя синаптическую пластичность, усиливая и поддерживая долговременную потенциацию,Weeber, E. J., U. Beffert, C. Jones, J. M. Christian, E. Forster, J. D. Sweatt, and J. Herz. 2002. Reelin and ApoE receptors cooperate to enhance hippocampal synaptic plasticity and learning. J. Biol. Chem. 277:39944-39952. PMID 12167620D’Arcangelo G. (2005) Apoer2: a reelin receptor to remember. Neuron. 47(4):471-3. PMID 16102527 Полнотекстовая статья в открытом доступе стимулируя развитие дендритовNiu S, Renfro A, Quattrocchi CC, Sheldon M, D’Arcangelo G. (2004) Reelin promotes hippocampal dendrite development through the VLDLR/ApoER2-Dab1 pathway. Neuron. 2004 Jan 8;41(1):71-84. PMID 14715136 и дендритных шипиков. Название «рилин» происходит от английского глагола ''to reel'' — кружиться, вертеться, идти нетвердой походкой. Именно такая, «закрученная», неровная походка была отмечена у мышей с генетически обусловленным недостатком рилина. Острая нехватка белка ведет к нарушению миграции нейронов. Если ген, кодирующий синтез рилина, отключён полностью (гомозиготный генотип), наблюдается инверсия слоев коры головного мозга. При гетерозиготном генотипе, нарушения мозга у мышей менее заметны, однако напоминают нарушения человеческого мозга при психотических расстройствах. У людей генетически обусловленное отсутствие рилина приводит к лиссэнцефалии, тяжелой умственной отсталости и эпилепсии. Значительный недостаток рилина у людей наблюдается при шизофрении и биполярном расстройстве, однако следует отметить возможное воздействие медикаментов. Есть данные о возможной связи полиморфизмов гена RELN с шизофрениейGene Overview of All Published Schizophrenia-Association Studies for RELN, "Обзор публикаций по ассоциации гена RELN с шизофренией", база данных Schizophrenia Gene и болезнью Альцгеймера. История открытия и исследований right|thumb|Слева — мозг здоровой мыши, справа — мозг мыши-мутанта [[reeler.]] Исследование мышей-мутантов позволило ученым заглянуть в глубинные механизмы развития центральной нервной системы. Идентификацией спонтанных мутаций у мышей впервые занялись нейрофизиологи, исследовавшие моторное поведение. Обнаружить нужных мышей в помёте было относительно легко: мутанты не были способны нормально передвигаться по клетке. Было найдено несколько подобных мышей, получивших имена в соответствии с характером нарушений моторики — reeler («крутящийся»), weaver («качающийся»), lurcher («кренящийся»), nervous («нервный»), и staggerer(«пошатывающийся»). Мышь, названная reeler, была впервые описана в 1951 году британским генетиком Дугласом Скоттом Фальконером.Falconer DS (1951) 2 new mutants, trembler and reeler, with neurological actions in the house mouse (mus-musculus l). Journal of Genetics 50 (2): 192—201 http://cercor.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/external_ref?access_num=A1951XX17400002&link_type=ISI В 1960-е годы было обнаружено, что мозжечок у этих мышей намного меньше нормы, к тому же нарушена нормальная организация нейрональных слоёв. Hamburgh M. (1963) Analysis of the postnatal developmental effects of «reeler», a neurological mutation in mice. A study in developmental genetics. Dev Biol. 19:165-85. PMID 14069672 Мутация особенно заинтересовала исследователей после того, как было обнаружено, что слои нейронов у мышей выстраиваются «наоборот»: более молодые нейроны были не состоянии преодолеть слои уже «осевших» на своем уровне клеток.Caviness VS Jr. (1976) Patterns of cell and fiber distribution in the neocortex of the reeler mutant mouse. J Comp Neurol. 170(4):435-47. PMID 1002868 В 1995 году Габриэле Д’Арканджело и ее коллегам удалось обнаружить ген RELN, располагающийся на хромосоме 7q22.D’Arcangelo G, Miao GG, Chen SC, Soares HD, Morgan JI, Curran T (1995) A protein related to extracellular matrix proteins deleted in the mouse mutant reeler. Nature 374: 719—723. PMID 7715726 В том же году японскими учеными из медицинской школы города Коти было успешно создано первое моноклональное антитело к рилину, названное CR-50.Ogawa M, Miyata T, Nakajima K, Yagyu K, Seike M, Ikenaka K, Yamamoto H, Mikoshiba K. (1995) The reeler gene-associated antigen on Cajal-Retzius neurons is a crucial molecule for laminar organization of cortical neurons. Neuron. 14(5):899-912. PMID 7748558 Они отметили, что клетки Кахаля — Ретциуса, функция которых к тому времени была неизвестна, демонстрировали особенно сильную реакцию на CR-50. Клеточные рецепторы, реагирующие на рилин, апоЕ-рецептор 2(apolipoprotein E receptor 2, apoER2) и рецептор липопротеинов очень низкой плотности (very-low-density lipoprotein receptor, VLDLR), были обнаружены случайно в ходе эксперимента, проводимого Тромсдорфом и коллегами в 1997 году.Trommsdorff M, Gotthardt M, Hiesberger T, Shelton J, Stockinger W, Nimpf J, Hammer RE, Richardson JA, Herz J. (1997) Reeler/Disabled-like disruption of neuronal migration in knockout mice lacking the VLDL receptor and ApoE receptor 2. Cell. 97(6):689-701. PMID 10380922 У использованных в эксперименте мутантов, так называемых «нокаутных» мышей с отсутствующими apoER2 и VLDLR рецепторами, обнаружились дефекты в строении коры головного мозга, идентичные дефектам мыши reeler. С целью глубже изучить механизм сигнального пути белка рилина и найти остальные его элементы, ученые использовали два других типа мутантных мышей — yotari и scrambler. Эти мыши по фенотипу схожи с мышью reeler, но сам ген RELN, кодирующий белок рилин, у них нормален. Исследования этих мутантов выявили нарушения в гене DAB1, который кодирует одноимённый протеин. Мыши yotari, как оказалось, были лишены белка Dab1 полностью, а у мышей scrambler его удавалось обнаружить с трудом.Sheldon M, Rice DS, D’Arcangelo G, Yoneshima H, Nakajima K, Mikoshiba K, Howell BW, Cooper JA, Goldowitz D, Curran T. (1997) Scrambler and yotari disrupt the disabled gene and produce a reeler-like phenotype in mice. Nature. 389(6652):730-3. PMID 9338784 Целенаправленное разрушение гена DAB1 также вызывало фенотип, аналогичный фенотипу мыши reeler. Определение того, что именно DAB1 является ключевым регулятором сигнального каскада рилина, положило начало доскональному изучению его сложных внутриклеточных взаимодействий. Открытие возможной связи рилина с шизофренией и биполярным расстройством, болезнью Альцгеймера и аутизмом, другими дисфункциями, а также перспектива раскрытия механизмов, обусловивших возникновение сложно организованного человеческого мозга, привели к активному исследованию белка и его сигнальных взаимодействий. К началу второго десятилетия после открытия гена RELN, число научных статей о рилине исчислялось сотнями, а в 2008 году был опубликован сборник, многочисленные авторы которого рассматривают различные структурные и функциональные особенности рилина в норме и при патологиях. Секреция и локализация белка thumb|right|Экспрессия рилина в мозге мыши на 7й постнатальный день. Источник: [[Brain Gene Expression Map.]] Рилин является секретируемым элементом внеклеточного матрикса. Скорость секреции рилина связана со скоростью его производства и не зависит от деполяризации мембраны. Рилин обнаруживается в секреторных гранулах аппарата Гольджи и отсутствует в синаптических пузырьках, что характерно для белков внеклеточного матрикса. В период развития мозга рилин в коре головного мозга и гиппокампе синтезируется клетками Кахаля — Ретциуса, а также клетками Кахаля и клетками Ретциуса.Meyer G, Goffinet AM, Fairen A. (1999) What is a Cajal-Retzius cell? A reassessment of a classical cell type based on recent observations in the developing neocortex. Cereb Cortex. 9(8):765-75. PMID 10600995 Рилин-производящие клетки в пренатальном и раннем постнатальном мозге преимущественно размещаются в маргинальной зоне ( ) коры и во временном субпиальном гранулярном слое ( ), наиболее развитом у человека, а в гиппокампе - в слое stratum lacunosum-moleculare и верхнем маргинальном слое зубчатой извилины. В мозжечке рилин производится во внешнем слое гранулярных клеток перед миграцией гранулярных клеток во внутренний слой. Schiffinann, S. N., Bernier, B. & Goffinet, A. M. (1997) Reelin mRNA expression during mouse brain development. Eur. J. Neurosci. 9, 1055—1071 PMID 9182958 В целом в постнатальном периоде происходит переход от послойной к диффузной экспрессии рилина. Во взрослом мозге белок синтезируется корковыми ГАМК-ергическими интернейронами, экспрессирующими калретинин и калбиндин, такими как клетки Мартинотти. Парвальбумин-содержащие ГАМКергические интернейроны, такие как канделяберные и корзинчатые клетки, никогда не производят рилин либо делают это крайне редко. Alcantara S, Ruiz M, D’Arcangelo G, Ezan F, de Lecea L, Curran T, Sotelo C, Soriano E. (1998) Regional and cellular patterns of reelin mRNA expression in the forebrain of the developing and adult mouse. J Neurosci. 18(19):7779-99. PMID 9742148 полный текст в открытом доступеPesold C, Liu WS, Guidotti A, Costa E, Caruncho HJ. (1999) Cortical bitufted, horizontal, and Martinotti cells preferentially express and secrete reelin into perineuronal nets, nonsynaptically modulating gene expression. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 96(6):3217-22. PMID 10077664 полный текст в открытом доступе В мозжечке у взрослых рилин производится глутаматергическими гранулярными нейронами внутреннего слоя. Pesold C, Impagnatiello F, Pisu MG, Uzunov DP, Costa E, Guidotti A, Caruncho HJ. (1998) Reelin is preferentially expressed in neurons synthesizing gamma-aminobutyric acid in cortex and hippocampus of adult rats. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 95(6):3221-6. PMID 9501244 (полнотекстовая статья в свободном доступе) За пределами мозга рилин у взрослых млекопитающих обнаруживается в крови, печени, средней доле гипофиза и хромаффинных клетках надпочечников. Smalheiser NR, Costa E, Guidotti A, Impagnatiello F, Auta J, Lacor P, Kriho V, Pappas GD. (2000) Expression of reelin in adult mammalian blood, liver, pituitary pars intermedia, and adrenal chromaffin cells. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 97(3):1281-6. PMID 10655522(полный текст статьи в открытом доступе) В печени рилин был обнаружен в клетках Ито.Samama B, Boehm N.(2005) Reelin immunoreactivity in lymphatics and liver during development and adult life. Anat Rec A Discov Mol Cell Evol Biol. 285(1):595-9. PMID 15912522 полнотекстовая статья в свободном доступе ; в формате PDF При повреждении печени, уровень мРНК белка резко повышается и снижается по завершении процесса восстановления. Kobold D, Grundmann A, Piscaglia F, Eisenbach C, Neubauer K, Steffgen J, Ramadori G, Knittel T. (2002) Expression of reelin in hepatic stellate cells and during hepatic tissue repair: a novel marker for the differentiation of HSC from other liver myofibroblasts. J Hepatol. 36(5):607-13. PMID 11983443 В глазах рилин вырабатывается в слое ганглионарных клеток сетчатки и эндотелиальном слое роговицы. Как и в печени, экспрессия белка повышается при повреждениях. Рилин производится также одонтобластами, клетками, расположенными на периферии зубной пульпы. Белок обнаруживается здесь как в процессе одонтогенеза, так и во взрослом зубе. Как предполагают некоторые авторы, одонтобласты являются сенсорными клетками, способными передавать болевые сигналы нервным окончаниям. Согласно их гипотезе, рилин играет роль в этом процессе, так как он может способствовать установлению контакта одонтобластов с нервными терминалями. thumb|right|Схема рилина Структура белка thumb|250px|left|Кристаллическая структура двух мышиных рилиновых повторов. Yasui et al., 2007, Protein Data Bank.]] Рилин состоит из 3461 аминокислот и имеет относительную молекулярную массу 388 кДа. В мышином гене RELN 65 экзонов, простирающихся примерно на 450 kb. N-терминальные экзоны разделены большими интронами, остальные расположены ближе друг к другу. Один экзон, кодирующий всего две аминокислоты рядом с C-окончанием, подвержен альтернативному сплайсингу, но неясно, как это отражается на функции белка. В стуктуре гена идентифицированы два основных сайта инициации транскрипции и два участка полиаденилирования. Молекула белка начинается сигнальным пептидом длиной в 27 аминокислотных остатков. Затем следует участок, по строению схожий с белком внеклеточной матрицы F-спондином (на схеме отмечен как SP, аминокислотные остатки 28—190). Затем — уникальный для рилина участок (сегмент H'' на схеме), после которого идут подряд 8 участков похожей структуры, так называемые ''«рилиновые повторы», длиной примерно 350 аминокислот каждый. В центре каждого повтора располагается EGF-подобное включение, делящее повтор на два субповтора, A'' и ''B, структура которых имеет мало общего. Несмотря на разделение, эти субповторы контактируют друг с другом, что придает компактность общей структуре рилина.Nogi T, Yasui N, Hattori M, Iwasaki K, Takagi J. (2006) Structure of a signaling-competent reelin fragment revealed by X-ray crystallography and electron tomography. EMBO Journal. PMID 16858396 Полнотекстовая версия доступна после бесплатной регистрации; Открытый текст на Pubmedcentral Последним идёт короткий участок длиной в 32 аминокислоты, богатый основными остатками ( ; отмечен на схеме знаком «плюс»). Этот участок отличается высокой эволюционной консервативностью: он на 100% идентичен у всех млекопитающих с установленной структурой гена RELN. Ранее считалось, что этот участок необходим для выделения белка из клетки, так как секреция рилина нарушена у мыши reeler подтипа Orleans, вырабатывающей неполный протеин - без части 8-го повтора и без CTR. Было установлено, что секреция нарушается в первую очередь из-за отсечения белка посередине любого из повторов, а чистое отсечение CTR приводит лишь к снижению секреции. Nakano Y, Kohno T, Hibi T, Kohno S, Baba A, Mikoshiba K, Nakajima K, Hattori M. (2007) The extremely conserved C-terminal region of reelin is not necessary for secretion but is required for efficient activation of downstream signaling. The Journal of Biological Chemistry. 2007 May 15; PMID 17504759 полный текст в открытом доступе В организме рилин подвергается процессингу и разделяется на три части. Позиции разделения находятся приблизительно между 2 и 3 рилиновым повтором и между повторами 6 и 7 (на схеме отмечены стрелками).Lambert de Rouvroit C, de Bergeyck V, Cortvrindt C, Bar I, Eeckhout Y, Goffinet AM.(1999) Reelin, the extracellular matrix protein deficient in reeler mutant mice, is processed by a metalloproteinase. Exp Neurol. 156(1):214-7. PMID 10192793 Расщепление рилина не снижает его активности, напротив, оно может быть необходимо для правильного кортикогенеза. Конструкции, образованные центральными сегментами белка (повторы 3—6) эффективно связываются с липопротеиновыми рецепторами, вызывают последующее фосфорилирование DAB1 и способствуют развитию кортикальной пластинки так же, как и целый белок. Эпитопы рилина, взаимодействующие с антителами 142, G-10, CR-50, 12 и 14, также помечены на схеме. Функции белка и механизм его действия Наиболее важная предполагаемая роль Рилина — участие в регулировании правильного построения слоев мозга, позиционирования клеток и образования связей в пренатальном периоде развития. Однако белок задействован во множестве других, еще не изученных, процессов. Функции белка Выявление всех функций белка осложнено предполагаемым многообразием его ролей и широкой распространенностью в организме. Можно условно разделить сферы действия белка по двум показателям — временному (стадия развития организма) и пространственному (локализация в организме). На ранних периодах развития, генетическая экспрессия рилина временно обнаруживается во множестве развивающихся органов за пределами центральной нервной системы, исчезая по завершении их формирования. Роль белка в этих процессах изучена недостаточно, так как нарушение выработки рилина у нокаутных мышей-мутантов не приводит к явным патологиям этих органов. Во взрослом организме, присутствие рилина отмечается в меньшем количестве органов, причем всплеск активности белка зачастую наблюдается при повреждении органа. Точная функция рилина и в этих случаях продолжает оставаться объектом научных исследований. thumb|280px|Рилин контролирует направленный рост волокон [[радиальная глия|радиальной глии. Фрагмент иллюстрации из Nomura T. et al., 2008. На изображении C видно, что рилин-производящие красные клетки стимулируют направленный рост зелёных волокон глии, в отличие от B, где красные клетки не производят рилин.]] thumb|280px|Повышение экспрессии рилина изменяет морфологию мигрирующих нейронов: в отличие от округлых клеток с короткими отростками (С) они приобретают биполярную форму (D) и присоединяются (E) к [[радиальная глия|радиальным волокнам, которые тянутся к рилин-производящему слою (F). Nomura T. et al., 2008.]] Роль рилина в раннем развитии нервной системы более глубоко изучена. Белок способствует дифференциации и ориентации волокон радиальной глии, вдоль которых мигрируют нейробласты. Положение слоя рилин-производящих клеток играет большую роль, так как радиальная глия ориентирует свои волокна в направлении большей концентрации рилина. Второй процесс в развитии мозга, зависящий от наличия рилина — кортикогенез, в частности, расщепление предпластинки ( ) на маргинальную зону и субпластинку и заселение пространства между ними — кортикальной пластинки — пятью горизонтальными слоями нейронов в «обратном» порядке. Обратный порядок построения слоев кортикальной пластинки, при котором более молодые нейробласты преодолевают ряды уже прижившихся клеток и выстраивают свой слой выше, отличает мозг млекопитающих от более эволюционно древнего мозга пресмыкающихся, в котором слои выстраиваются «снаружи внутрь». При отсутствии рилина, кортикальные слои мыши-мутанта reeler также выстраиваются снаружи внутрь, причем более молодые клетки не могут преодолеть уже созданные кортикальные слои. При этом в пространстве, расположенном под мягкой мозговой оболочкой, образуется так называемая «суперпластинка» — перенаселенный слой, в котором смешаны неправильно расположенные нейроны субпластинки, клетки Кахаля-Ретциуса, и нейроны, которые должны были преодолеть субпластинку и остановиться непосредственно за ней, оставив место вверху для следующих слоев. Нет единого мнения касательно роли рилина в правильном построении слоев. Изначальное предположение о том, что белок служит стоп-сигналом для мигрирующих клеток, подтверждается его способностью провоцировать разъединение нейронов, его ролью в создании ровного слоя гранулярных клеток в зубчатой извилине гиппокампа, а также тем, что мигрирующие нейробласты избегают внедрения в зоны, насыщенные рилином. Однако данные о том, что нормальный кортикогенез восстанавливается независимо от положения слоя рилин-производящих клеток в опытах на мышах, а также отсутствие экспериментальных доказательств воздействия белка на конусы роста и ведущие отростки нейронов, породили дополнительные гипотезы. По одной из них, рилин повышает чувствительность клеток к еще неоткрытому позиционному сигналу. Роль рилина в нервной системе взрослого организма связана с двумя наиболее активными участками нейрогенеза во взрослом мозге — субвентрикулярной зоной и зубчатой извилиной. Цепочки нейробластов, осуществляющие в мозге некоторых видов животных тангенциальную миграцию по ростральному миграционному тракту (РМТ) из субвентрикулярной зоны в обонятельную луковицу, под воздействием рилина распадаются на отдельные клетки. Эти клетки приобретают способность преодолевать уже существующие слои нейронов и осуществляют радиальную миграцию вдоль глиальных волокон. Есть данные, что в самом РМТ воздействие на оба рилиновых рецептора осуществляется не рилином, а другим лигандом, вероятно, тромбоспондином 1. В зубчатой извилине, рилин отвечает за поддержание компактного слоя гранулярных клеток, постоянно пополняемого новыми нейронами, которые зарождаются в субгранулярной зоне.Frotscher M, Haas CA, Forster E. (2003) Reelin controls granule cell migration in the dentate gyrus by acting on the radial glial scaffold. Cereb Cortex. 13(6):634-40. PMID 12764039 Статья в свободном доступе Рилин у взрослых также продолжает выделяться ГАМКергическими интернейронами коры мозга, зародившимися в медиальном ганглионарном бугорке. Выделяемый ими рилин усиливает синаптическую пластичность и долговременную потенциацию, взаимодействуя с рецепторами ApoER2 и VLDLR. По данным одного исследования, рилин может участвовать в возрастном изменении композиции NMDA-рецептора, повышая мобильность рецепторов, содержащих субъединицу NR2B. Эволюционное значение рилина left|thumb|440px|[[Клетка Кахаля-Ретциуса|Клетки Кахаля-Ретциуса, зарисованные Рамон-и-Кахалем в 1891 году. Появление развитого слоя рилин-выделяющих нейронов сыграло важную роль в эволюции мозга.]] thumb|left|250px|Отличия в нейроразвитии: млекопитающие (слева) и птицы (справа). Нейроны, выделяющие рилин, окрашены розовым. Nomura T. et al., 2008. Как предполагается, сигнальные взаимодействия рилин-DAB1 сыграли ключевую роль в эволюции архитектуры коры головного мозга, прошедшей путь от однослойного рептилоподобного кортекса у общего эволюционного прародителя амниотов до многослойного кортекса у современных млекопитающих. В исследованиях разных видов показано, что при движении к более сложному кортексу интенсивность экспрессии рилина возрастает, достигая максимума у человека, у которого к тому же отмечено значительное усложнение аксонального сплетения клеток Кахаля-Ретциуса. Рилин присутствует в конечном мозге всех исследованных на данный момент позвоночных, однако характер экспрессии значительно варьирует: у рыб-зебр не обнаружено клеток Кахаля-Ретциуса и рилин выделяется другими нейронами. Выраженного слоя клеток Кахаля-Ретциуса нет и у земноводных, у которых также крайне слабо выражена радиальная миграция. С усложнением коры и развитием извилин растёт роль миграции нейронов вдоль волокон радиальной глии, и здесь, как считается, важную эволюционную роль сыграло появление отчетливого слоя рилин-производящих клеток. Противоречивые данные о важности этого слоя объясняются некоторыми исследователями либо наличием более тонкого механизма позиционирования, вступающего во взаимодействие с рилиновым каскадом или противодействующего ему, либо избыточностью распределённого производства рилина в мозге мышей в противовес более локализованному синтезу у человека. В клетках Кахаля-Ретциуса, подавляющая часть которых исчезает к моменту рождения, одновременно с рилином экспрессируется ген HAR1, структура которого у человека наиболее сильно отличается от шимпанзе; это наиболее "эволюционно ускоренный" ген из т.н. зон ускоренного развития у человека ( ). Эволюция сигнального пути рилина продолжается: в исследовании 2007 года было отмечено недавнее эволюционное изменение гена DAB1, распространившееся в китайской популяции, но не затронувшее остальные. Humans Have Spread Globally, and Evolved Locally "Люди распространились глобально и эволюционировали локально" - The New York Times, 26 June 2007 Механизм действия thumb|280px|Взаимодействие основного сигнального каскада рилина с [[LIS1. Из работы Zhang et al., 2008 год.]] thumb|280px|Рилин стимулирует переход клеток-предшественников к фенотипу радиальной глии, индуцируя экспрессию маркера [[FABP7|BLBP воздействием на сигнальный каскад Notch1. Фрагмент иллюстрации из Keilani et al., 2008.]] Доказано, что рилин воздействует на рецепторы VLDLR и ApoER2. Очень вероятно его воздействие на альфа-3-бета-1-интегрин, предполагалось также действие на кадхерин-связанные нейрональные рецепторы ( ), но последнее было поставлено под сомнение. Внутриклеточные сегменты рецепторов VLDLR и ApoER2 вызывают фосфорилирование адаптерного протеина цитоплазмы DAB1. Было показано, что молекулы рилина объединяются в олигомеры, необходимые для эффективного фосфорилирования DAB1.Utsunomiya-Tate N, Kubo K, Tate S, Kainosho M, Katayama E, Nakajima K, Mikoshiba K. (2000) Reelin molecules assemble together to form a large protein complex, which is inhibited by the function-blocking CR-50 antibody. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2000 Aug 15;97(17):9729 PMID 10920200 полный текст в открытом доступе Kubo K, Mikoshiba K, Nakajima K. (2002) Neurosci Res. 43(4):381-8. Secreted Reelin molecules form homodimers. PMID 12135781 Предположительно, фосфорилированный DAB1 стимулирует перестройку актинового цитоскелета клетки и изменяет насыщенность клеточной поверхности рецепторами альфа-3-бета-1-интегрина, что снижает силу сцепления мигрирующего нейрона с волокнами радиальной глии. В одном исследовании делается вывод, что для правильного построения слоёв важно наличие бета-1 интегриновых рецепторов не на самих перемещающихся нейробластах, а в первую очередь на глиальных клетках. Радиальная глия, по данным одного исследования, содержит столько же ApoER2 рецепторов, как и нейроны, но вдесятеро меньшее число рецепторов VLDLR. Фосфорилирование DAB1 через некоторое время вызывает его убиквитинирование и последующую деградацию, поэтому при недостатке рилина его концентрация растёт; такая отрицательная обратная связь может играть важную роль в построении кортикальных слоёв.Kerjan G, Gleeson JG. A missed exit: Reelin sets in motion Dab1 polyubiquitination to put the break on neuronal migration. Genes Dev. 2007 Nov 15;21(22):2850-4. Review. No abstract available. PMID 18006681 С внутриклеточным сегментом VLDLR также связывается белок PAFAH1b1 (LIS1), известный благодаря своей роли в развитии лиссэнцефалии.Zhang G, Assadi AH, McNeil RS, Beffert U, Wynshaw-Boris A, Herz J, Clark GD, D’Arcangelo G. (2007) The Pafah1b Complex Interacts with the Reelin Receptor VLDLR. PLoS ONE. 2007 Feb 28;2:e252. PMID 17330141 Полный текст в открытом доступе Отслеживание путей миграции говорит о том, что VLDLR опосредует выполнение стоп-сигнала, а ApoER2 жизненно необходим для миграции поздно зародившихся нейронов неокортекса. Вызываемое рилином усиление дендритогенеза опосредовано киназами семейства Src и зависит от экспрессии белков семейства Crk, по результатам одного исследования. Показано, что рилиновый сигнальный каскад неустановленным пока образом активирует каскад трансмембранного рецептора Notch-1, что приводит к индукции экспрессии липид-связывающего белка мозга FABP7 и переходу нейрональных клеток-предшественников к фенотипу радиальной глии. Будучи крупным белком, рилин одновременно является сериновой протеазой, имея способность разрушать белки расщеплением пептидных связей между составляющими их аминокислотами,Quattrocchi CC, Wannenes F, Persico AM, Ciafré SA, D'Arcangelo G, Farace MG, Keller F. Reelin is a serine protease of the extracellular matrix. J Biol Chem. 2002 Jan 4;277(1):303-9. Epub 2001 Oct 31. Erratum in: J Biol Chem 2002 Mar 29;277(13):11616. PMID 11689558 что может играть роль в регулировании сцепления и миграции нейронов. Как показано в одной работе, правильный кортикогенез происходит лишь при разделении рилина на фрагменты, осуществляемое неидентифицированными металлопротеиназами, которые выделяются эмбриональными нейронами и, возможно, с участием ещё менее известных механизмов протеолиза. Как предполагается, полноразмерный рилин цепляется за волокна внеклеточного матрикса, а протеиназы позволяют высвободить важную центральную часть белка. Возможно, центральная часть, проникая в глубинные слои, в большей степени способствует миграции нейробластов, а приближаясь к верхнему слою, клетки прекращают дальнейшую миграцию либо из-за повышенной общей концентрации рилина, либо из-за того, что его полноразмерные молекулы и гомодимеры, закреплённые в матриксе, действуют отлично от центральных фрагментов. Усиление долговременной потенциации Вызываемое рилином усиление долговременной потенциации происходит при взаимодействии ApoER2 с глутаматным NMDA рецептором. Было показано, что для этого взаимодействия рецептору ApoER2 необходим внутриклеточный домен, кодируемый экзоном 19. Наличие экзона 19 зависит от альтернативного сплайсинга гена; экспрессия ApoER2 с экзоном 19 у мышей вырастает при повышении активности (бодрствование, прием пищи).Beffert U, Weeber EJ, Durudas A, Qiu S, Masiulis I, Sweatt JD, Li WP, Adelmann G, Frotscher M, Hammer RE, Herz J. Modulation of synaptic plasticity and memory by Reelin involves differential splicing of the lipoprotein receptor Apoer2. Neuron . 2005 Aug 18 ; 47(4):567-79. PMID 16102539 полнотекстовая статья в открытом доступе, формат PDF В одном исследовании показано, что при необходимости формирования памяти экспрессия рилина в гиппокампе быстро возрастает под воздействием деметилаз. Роль в заболеваниях Лиссенцефалия Выявлены две отдельные мутации гена RELN, приводящие к аутосомно-рецессивной форме лиссенцефалии с гипоплазией мозжечка.Hong SE, Shugart YY, Huang DT, Shahwan SA, Grant PE, Hourihane JO, Martin ND, Walsh CA. (2000) Nat Genet. 26(1):93-6. Autosomal recessive lissencephaly with cerebellar hypoplasia is associated with human RELN mutations. PMID 10973257 Crino P. (2001) New RELN Mutation Associated with Lissencephaly and Epilepsy. Epilepsy Curr. 2001 Nov;1(2):72. PMID 15309195 Мутации нарушают сплайсинг кДНК рилина и вызывают синдром Норман-Робертс. Уровень рилина падает, иногда наличие белка установить не удается. Фенотип пациентов характеризуется гипотонией, атаксией, задержкой физического развития, невозможностью поддерживать равновесие в сидячем положении без посторонней помощи и тяжелой задержкой психического развития с минимальными способностями к вербальному общению либо без них. Также наблюдаются судороги и врожденная лимфедема. В 2007 году описана новая гомозиготная сбалансированная хромосомная транслокация, нарушающая структуру гена и связанная с родственными браками. Шизофрения Снижение экспрессии рилина и его мРНК в тканях мозга больных шизофренией, достигающее 50% в некоторых областях и сопровождающееся снижением концентрации фермента глутаматдекарбоксилазы-67 (GAD67), было отмечено впервые в 1998Francesco Impagnatiello, Alessandro R. Guidotti, Christine Pesold, Yogesh Dwivedi, Hector Caruncho, Maria G. Pisu, Doncho P. Uzunov, Neil R. Smalheiser, John M. Davis, Ghanshyam N. Pandey, George D. Pappas, Patricia Tueting, Rajiv P. Sharma, and Erminio Costa (1998) A decrease of reelin expression as a putative vulnerability factor in schizophrenia. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1998 December 22; 95(26): 15718-15723. PMID 9861036 и в 2000 годах. Guidotti, A., Auta, J., Davis, J. M., DiGiorgi-Gerenini, V., Dwivedi, J., Grayson, D. R., Impagnatiello, F., Pandey, G. N., Pesold, C., Sharma, R. F., et al. (2000) Decrease in reelin and glutamic acid decarboxylase67 (GAD67) expression in schizophrenia and bipolar disorder: a postmortem brain study.''Arch. Gen. Psychiatry 57, 1061—1069. PMID 11074872 Позже эти данные получили независимое подтверждение в ходе посмертных исследований тканей гиппокампа,Fatemi, S. H., Earle, J. A. & McMenomy, T. (2000) Reduction in Reelin immunoreactivity in hippocampus of subjects with schizophrenia, bipolar disorder and major depression. Mol. Psych. 5, 654—663. PMID 11126396 базальных ганглий, мозжечка и других областей головного мозга больных шизофренией.Eastwood, S. L. & Harrison, P. J. (2003) Interstitial white matter neurons express less reelin and are abnormally distributed in schizophrenia: towards an integration of molecular and morphologic aspects of the neurodevelopmental hypothesis. Mol. Psychiatry 8, 821—831. PMID 12931209Abdolmaleky, H. M., Cheng, H.-H., Russo, A., Smith, C. L., Faraone, S. V., Wilcox, M., Shafa, R., Glatt, S. J., Nguyen, G., Ponte, J. F., et al. (2005) Hypermethylation of the reelin (RELN) promoter in the brain of schizophrenic patients: a preliminary report. Am. J. Med. Genet. B 134, 60-66. PMID 15717292Eastwood SL, Harrison PJ. (2006) ''Cellular basis of reduced cortical reelin expression in schizophrenia. Am J Psychiatry. 163(3):540-2. PMID 16513881 В 2001 году в 14 различных лабораториях было проведено исследование тканей префронтальных областей больных шизофренией, предоставленных Невропатологическим Консорциумом Фонда Стэнли. После многомерного анализа полученных данных, снижение уровней мРНК рилина было названо наиболее статистически значимым отклонением.Knable MB, Torrey EF, Webster MJ, Bartko JJ. (2001) Multivariate analysis of prefrontal cortical data from the Stanley Foundation Neuropathology Consortium. Brain Res Bull. 2001 Jul 15;55(5):651-9. PMID 11576762 Предположительной причиной сниженного уровня рилина, согласно эпигенетической гипотезе патофизиологии шизофрении (авт. D.R.Grayson, A.Guidotti, E.Costa),An Epigenetic Hypothesis for Schizophrenia Pathophysiology , Dennis R. Grayson, Alessandro Guidotti, Erminio Costa. Перевод: Эпигенетическая гипотеза патофизиологии шизофрении считается гиперметилирование промотора гена RELN, Dennis R. Grayson, Xiaomei Jia, Ying Chen, Rajiv P. Sharma, Colin P. Mitchell, Alessandro Guidotti, and Erminio Costa (2005) Reelin promoter hypermethylation in schizophrenia. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2005 June 28; 102(26): 9341-9346. PMID 15961543 Dong E, Agis-Balboa RC, Simonini MV, Grayson DR, Costa E, Guidotti A. (2005) Reelin and glutamic acid decarboxylase67 promoter remodeling in an epigenetic methionine-induced mouse model of schizophrenia. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 102(35):12578-83 PMID 16113080 хотя в двух исследованиях подтвердить гиперметилирование не удалось. Гиперметилирование ДНК при шизофрении может быть виновно в усилении симптоматики у 60—70% больных после приёма метионина.Pollin, W., Cardon, P.V., and Kety, S.S. (1961) Effects of amino acid feedings in schizophrenia patients treated with iproniazid. Science 133 , 104—105.Brune, G.G. and Himwich, H.E. (1962). Effects of methionine loading on the behavior of schizophrenia patients. J. Nerv. Ment. Dis. 134 , 447—450 PMID 13873983 Park, L., Baldessarini, R.J., and Kety, S.S. (1965). Effects of methionine ingestion in chronic schizophrenia patients treated with monoamine oxidase inhibitors. Arch. Gen. Psychiatry 12 , 346—351 PMID 14258360 Tremolizzo L, Doueiri MS, Dong E, Grayson DR, Davis J, Pinna G, Tueting P, Rodriguez-Menendez V, Costa E, Guidotti A. (2005) Valproate corrects the schizophrenia-like epigenetic behavioral modifications induced by methionine in mice. Biol Psychiatry. 2005 Mar 1;57(5):500-9. PMID 15737665Chen. Y., Sharma, R., Costa, R. H., Costa, E. & Grayson, D. R. (2002) On the epigenetic regulation of the human reelin promoter. Nucl. Acids Res. 3, 2930—2939. PMID 12087179Colin P. Mitchell, Ying Chen, Marija Kundakovic, Erminio Costa and Dennis R. Grayson (2005) Histone deacetylase inhibitors decrease reelin promoter methylation in vitro J Neurochem. 2005 Apr;93(2):483-92. PMID 15816871 в то время как L-метионин понижает фенотипическую экспрессию белка.Tremolizzo L, Carboni G, Ruzicka WB, Mitchell CP, Sugaya I, Tueting P, Sharma R, Grayson DR, Costa E, Guidotti A. (2002) Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 99(26):17095-100. An epigenetic mouse model for molecular and behavioral neuropathologies related to schizophrenia vulnerability. PMID 12481028 В одном исследовании 2007 года было обнаружено повышенное содержание дезацетилазы гистонов HDAC1 в гиппокампах больных шизофренией. free full text PDF Дезацетилазы гистонов подавляют промоторные комплексы генов. На мышиных моделях было показано, что гиперацетилирование гистонов ведет к деметилированию промоторов как рилина, так и GAD67.Dong E, Guidotti A, Grayson DR, Costa E. (2007) Histone hyperacetylation induces demethylation of reelin and 67-kDa glutamic acid decarboxylase promoters. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2007 Mar 13;104(11):4676-81. Epub 2007 Mar 7. PMID 17360583 У больных шизофренией также отмечено повышение внутриклеточного уровня метилирующего фермента ДНК-метилтрансферазы 1 в вырабатывающих рилин ГАМКергических интернейронах, не распространяющееся на близлежащие пирамидальные нейроны. Veldic, M.; Caruncho, H. J.; Liu, W. S.; Davis, J.; Satta, R.; Grayson, D. R.; Guidotti, A.; Costa, E. (2004) DNA-methyltransferase 1 mRNA is selectively overexpressed in telencephalic GABAergic interneurons of schizophrenia brains. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. PMID 14684836 Veldic, M.; Guidotti, A.; Maloku, E.; Davis, J. M.; Costa, E. (2005) In psychosis, cortical interneurons overexpress DNA-methyltransferase 1. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 102: 2152—2157 PMID 15684088 Степень чрезмерной экспрессии DNMT1 различна в разных слоях коры головного мозга больных и коррелирует со снижением уровней рилина и GAD67.Ruzicka WB, Zhubi A, Veldic M, Grayson DR, Costa E, Guidotti A. (2007) Selective epigenetic alteration of layer I GABAergic neurons isolated from prefrontal cortex of schizophrenia patients using laser-assisted microdissection. Mol Psychiatry. PMID 17264840 doi:10.1038/sj.mp.4001954. Применение ингибиторов DNMT1 у подопытных животных приводит к росту экспрессии рилина и GAD67. Kundakovic M, Chen Y, Costa E, Grayson DR. (2006) DNA Methyltransferase Inhibitors Coordinately Induce expression of the Human Reelin and GAD67 Genes. Mol Pharmacol. PMID 17065238 полный текст в свободном доступе (формат PDF) По данным одного исследования, концентрация S-аденозил-метионина в префронтальной коре больных шизофренией и биполярным расстройством повышена вдвое. Guidotti A, Ruzicka W, Grayson DR, Veldic M, Pinna G, Davis JM, Costa E. (2007) S-adenosyl methionine and DNA methyltransferase-1 mRNA overexpression in psychosis. Neuroreport. 18(1):57-60. PMID 17259861 S-аденозил-метионин является донором метильных групп, необходимым для работы ДНК-метилтрансфераз. Таким образом, эпигенетическое воздействие повышенного DNMT1 на уровень рилина очень вероятно, но причины повышения DNMT1 при шизофрении пока неизвестны. Проводится оценка эпигенетического воздействия нейролептиков: например, в одном исследовании показано, что клозапин и сульпирид, но не галоперидол и оланзапин активируют деметилирование промоторов RELN и GAD67. Уровни рилина и его изоформ в крови больных шизофренией и другими психотическими заболеваниями также отличаются от нормальных, по данным одного исследования.Fatemi SH, Kroll JL, Stary JM. (2001) Altered levels of Reelin and its isoforms in schizophrenia and mood disorders. Neuroreport. 12(15):3209-15. PMID 11711858 Данные о том, что заболевание гриппом во время второго триместра беременности приводит к увеличению риска шизофрении у плода, коррелируют с результатами исследования беременных мышей, зараженных человеческим вирусом гриппа на девятый день беременностиFatemi SH, Emamian ES, Kist D, Sidwell RW, Nakajima K, Akhter P, Shier A, Sheikh S, Bailey K. (1999) Defective corticogenesis and reduction in reelin immunoreactivity in cortex and hippocampus of prenatally infected neonatal mice. Molecular Psychiatry. 4:145-154. PMID 10208446 либо подвергнутых искусственной активации иммунной системы. Выработка рилина клетками Кахаля-Ретциуса в мозге новорожденных мышат значительно снижается, несмотря на нормальный синтез теми же клетками белка калретинина и фермента nNOS. Отключение транскрипционного фактора NPAS3, нарушение структуры которого было обнаружено у двух больных шизофренией родственников,Kamnasaran D, Muir WJ, Ferguson-Smith MA, Cox DW. (2003) Disruption of the neuronal PAS3 gene in a family affected with schizophrenia. J Med Genet. 2003 May;40(5):325-32. PMID 12746393 Free Full Text и схожего с ним по структуре белка NPAS1 приводит у нокаутных мышей к снижению уровня рилина.Erbel-Sieler C, Dudley C, Zhou Y, Wu X, Estill SJ, Han T, Diaz-Arrastia R, Brunskill EW, Potter SS, McKnight SL. Behavioral and regulatory abnormalities in mice deficient in the NPAS1 and NPAS3 transcription factors. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2004 Sep 14;101(37):13648-53. Epub 2004 Sep 3. PMID 15347806 Free Full Text Механизм воздействия NPAS1 и NPAS3 на уровень рилина неизвестен. У мыши, нокаутной по связанному с шизофренией гену MTHFR, наблюдается снижение уровня рилина в мозжечке. Хромосомный регион 7q22, в котором располагается ген RELN, связан с развитием шизофрении. Была обнаружена ассоциация аллельных вариантов гена с показателями памяти, вербальной и визуальной рабочей памяти и управляющих функций у членов нуклеарных семей больных шизофренией. Одно крупное исследование нескольких популяций говорит об ассоциации однонуклеотидного полиморфизма rs7341475 гена RELN с риском шизофрении у женщин, но не у мужчин. free full text По данным исследования, риск развития болезни у обладательниц этого распространённого полиморфизма повышен в 1.4 раза. По данным одного исследования, у нелеченных пациентов наблюдается сниженная экспрессия рилинового рецептора VLDLR в периферических лимфоцитах. После шести месяцев терапии экспрессия повышается. По словам исследователей, уровень экспрессии VLDLR может служить надежным периферийным биомаркером заболевания. Учитывая роль белка в дендритогенезе, выдвигаются предположения о том, что наблюдаемое при шизофрении значительное локализованное снижение количества дендритных шипиков может быть связано с дефицитом рилина. Ген, кодирующий NMDAr-субъединицу NR2B, на мобильность которой влияет рилин в процессе возрастной смены конфигурации NMDA-рецептора, по совокупности генетических исследованийGene Overview of All Published Schizophrenia-Association Studies for GRIN2B - Сводка публикаций по гену GRIN2B в генетической базе данных по шизофрении. является одним из наиболее устойчивых кандидатов в числе возможных генов риска шизофрении. У гетерозиготных мышей reeler, гаплонедостаточных по гену RELN, отмечается ряд нейрохимических и поведенческих отклонений, типичных для шизофрении и биполярного расстройства, но эти свойства сочтены недостаточными для использования данных мышей в качестве генетической модели шизофрении. Биполярное аффективное расстройство Снижение экспрессии рилина и фермента GAD67 совместно с повышением экспрессии DNMT1, наблюдающееся при шизофрении, характерно лишь для психотической формы биполярного расстройства. Одно исследование позволяет предположить, что при психотическом биполярном расстройстве, в отличие от шизофрении, указанные комплексные нарушения обнаруживаются в коре, но не затрагивают глубинные структуры мозга. В ГАМКергических нейронах базальных ганглий больных не наблюдалось повышения уровня DNMT1 и сопутствующего эпигенетического подавления экспрессии рилина и GAD67.Veldic M, Kadriu B, Maloku E, Agis-Balboa RC, Guidotti A, Davis JM, Costa E. (2007) Epigenetic mechanisms expressed in basal ganglia GABAergic neurons differentiate schizophrenia from bipolar disorder. Schizophr Res. PMID 17270400 При депрессивной непсихотической форме биполярного расстройства снижения уровня рилина не наблюдается, что может говорить о специфической связи нарушения с психозами. Височная эпилепсия Характерная патология мозга при височной эпилепсии — дисперсия гранулярных клеток гиппокампа. Дисперсия встречается, по разным оценкам, у 45%-73% пациентов. Тяжесть этой патологии напрямую связана с недостатком рилина.Carola A. Haas, Oliver Dudeck, Matthias Kirsch, Csaba Huszka, Gunda Kann, Stefan Pollak, Josef Zentner, and Michael Frotscher (2002) Role for reelin in the development of granule cell dispersion in temporal lobe epilepsy. The Journal of Neuroscience, 22(14):5797-5802 PMID 12122039 Heinrich C, Nitta N, Flubacher A, Muller M, Fahrner A, Kirsch M, Freiman T, Suzuki F, Depaulis A, Frotscher M, Haas CA. (2006) Reelin deficiency and displacement of mature neurons, but not neurogenesis, underlie the formation of granule cell dispersion in the epileptic hippocampus. The Journal of Neuroscience, 26(17):4701-4713 PMID 16641251 В мышиной модели медиальной височной эпилепсии, длительные судороги приводят к потере рилин-вырабатывающих интернейронов и последующему нарушению позиционирования новорожденных гранулярных клеток зубчатой извилины. Сниженная концентрация рилина не позволяет цепочкам мигрирующих нейробластов вовремя разъединиться и прекратить миграцию.Gong C, Wang TW, Huang HS, Parent JM. (2007) Reelin regulates neuronal progenitor migration in intact and epileptic hippocampus. J Neurosci. 27(8):1803-11. PMID 17314278 Болезнь Альцгеймера По данным одного исследования, при болезни Альцгеймера изменён характер экспрессии и гликозилирования рилина. В коре головного мозга пациентов уровень рилина повышен на 40%, в то время как мозжечковый уровень рилина остаётся нормальным.Botella-Lopez A, Burgaya F, Gavin R, Garcia-Ayllon MS, Gomez-Tortosa E, Pena-Casanova J, Urena JM, Del Rio JA, Blesa R, Soriano E, Saez-Valero J. (2006) Reelin expression and glycosylation patterns are altered in Alzheimer’s disease. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 103(14):5573-8. PMID 16567613 Присутствие рилина до этого было отмечено в бета-амилоидных бляшках у трансгенных мышей, служащих моделью болезни Альцгеймера.Wirths O, Multhaup G, Czech C, Blanchard V, Tremp G, Pradier L, Beyreuther K, Bayer TA. (2001) Reelin in plaques of beta-amyloid precursor protein and presenilin-1 double-transgenic mice. Neurosci Lett. 316(3):145-8. PMID 11744223 Одно генетическое исследование 2008 года говорит об ассоциации гена RELN с болезнью Альцгеймера; воздействие вариантов гена оказалось более выраженным у женщин. При болезни Альцгеймера отмечено значительное сокращение числа клеток Кахаля-Ретциуса в первом слое коры. Некоторые авторы предполагают, что сигнальный путь рилина связывает болезнь Альцгеймера с шизофренией.Aoki, Takeya; Mizuki, Yasushi; Terashima, Toshio Relation between schizophrenia and Alzheimer's disease: the reelin signaling pathway Psychogeriatrics, Volume 5, Number 2, June 2005 , pp. 42-47(6) Аутизм Данные о связи рилина с аутизмом противоречивы. В трёх исследованиях подобной связи не выявлено,Devlin B, Bennett P, Dawson G, Figlewicz DA, Grigorenko EL, McMahon W, Minshew N, Pauls D, Smith M, Spence MA, Rodier PM, Stodgell C, Schellenberg GD; CPEA Genetics Network. (2004) Alleles of a reelin CGG repeat do not convey liability to autism in a sample from the CPEA network. Am J Med Genet B Neuropsychiatr Genet. 2004 Apr 1;126(1):46-50. PMID 15048647Li J, Nguyen L, Gleason C, Lotspeich L, Spiker D, Risch N, Myers RM.(2004) Lack of evidence for an association between WNT2 and RELN polymorphisms and autism. Am J Med Genet B Neuropsychiatr Genet. 2004 Apr 1;126(1):51-7. PMID 15048648 в двух исследованиях обнаружено предполагаемое воздействие гена RELN.Serajee FJ, Zhong H, Mahbubul Huq AH.(2006) Association of Reelin gene polymorphisms with autism. Genomics. 2006 Jan;87(1):75-83. Epub 2005 Nov 28. PMID 16311013 Skaar DA, Shao Y, Haines JL, Stenger JE, Jaworski J, Martin ER, DeLong GR, Moore JH, McCauley JL, Sutcliffe JS, Ashley-Koch AE, Cuccaro ML, Folstein SE, Gilbert JR, Pericak-Vance MA. (2005) Analysis of the RELN gene as a genetic risk factor for autism. Mol Psychiatry. 2005 Jun;10(6):563-71. PMID 15558079 Одно посмертное исследование показало значительное снижение уровня рилина в коре мозжечка у пятерых людей, страдавших аутизмом. В исследовании 2002 года отмечено значительное снижение уровней рилина в крови как у пациентов с аутизмом, так и у их родственников. Злокачественные опухоли В клетках злокачественных опухолей часто нарушаются паттерны метилирования ДНК. По результатам одного исследования, при раке поджелудочной железы наблюдается подавление экспресии гена RELN и других компонентов сигнального пути белка рилин. Sato N, Fukushima N, Chang R, Matsubayashi H, Goggins M. (2006) Differential and epigenetic gene expression profiling identifies frequent disruption of the RELN pathway in pancreatic cancers. Gastroenterology. 130(2):548-65. PMID 16472607 Согласно другой работе, в раковых клетках простаты экспрессия рилина, наоборот, повышена и коррелирует со степенью агрессивности опухоли по шкале Глисона. Perrone G, Vincenzi B, Zagami M, Santini D, Panteri R, Flammia G, Verzi A, Lepanto D, Morini S, Russo A, Bazan V, Tomasino RM, Morello V, Tonini G, Rabitti C. (2007) Reelin expression in human prostate cancer: a marker of tumor aggressiveness based on correlation with grade. Modern Pathology. doi:10.1038/modpathol.3800743. PMID 17277764 Повышена экспрессия рилина и в клетках ретинобластомы. Психотропные медикаменты и экспрессия рилина Оценка влияния медикаментов важна, так как уровень рилина обычно измеряется посмертно у пациентов, проходивших длительную терапию. Возлагаются надежды на то, что средства, активирующие деметилирование, такие как клозапин, сульпирид и вальпроевая кислота, будут способны лучше влиять на симптоматику, однако другие исследования говорят о том, что психотропные вещества могут снижать экспрессию белка, и данные по метилированию промотеров в одних публикациях не согласуются с данными экспрессии в других, что говорит о необходимости дальнейшего изучения механизмов, связанных с рилином и GAD67. Например, Fatemi et al. была проведена оценка воздействия психотропных медикаментов на экспрессию мРНК и белка рилина во фронтальной коре крыс: Книги и монографии по теме * «Гликопротеин рилин: структура, биология, роль в норме и при заболеваниях». Под редакцией Хусейна Фатеми. На английском языке. Reelin Glycoprotein: Structure, Biology and Roles in Health and Disease by Fatemi, S. Hossein (Ed.) 2008, XXIV, 444 p. 111 illus., 36 in color., Hardcover ISBN 978-0-387-76760-4 Источники # Forster E, Jossin Y, Zhao S, Chai X, Frotscher M, Goffinet AM. (2006) Recent progress in understanding the role of Reelin in radial neuronal migration, with specific emphasis on the dentate gyrus. Eur J Neurosci. 23(4):901-9. Review. PMID 16519655 (полный текст в открытом доступе ) — «Недавний прогресс в понимании роли, играемой белком Рилин в радиальной миграции нейронов. Особый разбор роли белка в зубчатой извилине. Обзорная статья.» Ссылки * С сайта Schizophrenia Research Forum: ** Are You Reelin in the Years? Not without Alternative Splicing - обзор двух публикаций. Перевод: Кто старое помянет? О пользе альтернативного сплайсинга. ** On Again, Off Again—DNA Methylation, Genes, and Plasticity - обзор двух публикаций. Перевод: И включаем, и выключаем. Метилирование ДНК, гены и пластичность. ** An Epigenetic Hypothesis for Schizophrenia Pathophysiology , Dennis R. Grayson, Alessandro Guidotti, Erminio Costa. Перевод: Эпигенетическая гипотеза патофизиологии шизофрении; описывается возможный механизм снижения экспрессии рилина при шизофрении. * Изображения: ** Экспрессия рилина в мозге мыши - Brain Gene Expression Map (BGEM) ** Экспрессия рилина в мозге мыши - Allen Brain Atlas. ** Экспрессия рилина в коре мозга человека - проект Gene Expression in the Human Cortex, Институт Аллена. ** Corticogenesis in wild-type, reeler mutant and β1 deficient mice — иллюстрация к статье Brain development: Integrins and the Reelin pathway, показывающая отличия в строении слоев коры мозга у здоровой мыши, у мыши «reeler», и у мыши с недостатком бета-1 интегрина (рилин опосредовано изменяет насыщенность клеточной мембраны интегриновыми рецепторами). ** Reelin Pathway (Cajal-Retzius cells) * The real role of reelin — «Реальная роль белка рилин», публикация в Журнале Клеточной Биологии за 7 октября 2002 года. Перевод: Реальная роль белка рилин. * «Обнаружена причина шизофрении» — новостная заметка на сайте rol.ru. * Gabriella D’Arcangelo — страница Габриэлы Д`Арканджело, первооткрывателя гена RELN и белка Reelin. * Переводы на сайте mglinets.narod.ru: ** Сигнальный путь Reelin: Развитие кортекса — перевод статьи "Эволюция развития кортекса". ** Reelin и развитие мозга. — перевод вступления к статье «Reelin and brain development» авт. Fadel Tissir and Andre M. Goffinet, Nature Reviews Neuroscience V.4, № 6, р. 496—505 (2003) ** Reelin, липопротеиновые рецепторы и синаптическая пластичность Примечания Категория:Нейробиология Категория:Гликопротеины de:Reelin el:Reelin en:Reelin es:Reelina fi:Reelin fr:Reelin he:Reelin it:Relina pl:Relina uk:Рілін